


"Which Kirk Am I Supposed to Be?"

by CptDorkery



Series: Which Iteration Am I? [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Other, character speaks to author, obsession with a character, writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptDorkery/pseuds/CptDorkery
Summary: A blurb about the wonders of writing fanfiction and obsession with a character.





	"Which Kirk Am I Supposed to Be?"

Kirk looks at you that way that he has. There may be a billion thoughts behind those eyes, but all his attention is yours.

“What exactly am I supposed to be doing?” He's sitting in his command chair, legs crossed, and you know he is about to take a sip from the cup the yeoman just brought him. “What predicament is facing me? What absurd situation is about to befall my ship? Who am I supposed to be seducing? Or be seduced by?”

He sips.

“For that matter,” he continues, “which Kirk am I supposed to be?”

His default appearance at these times is always the early-Shatner Kirk, in his green tunic, his gut held in by what the actor refused to acknowledge was a girdle, but now he begins to morph. He's younger, cockier, rougher. This Kirk lost his father on the Kelvin and never quite got over it.

He's still sitting in the command chair. His legs are still crossed. The man sipping that coffee is still James Tiberius Kirk, but it is a Kirk with different stories to tell. A man with a slightly different part to play. 

And then he morphs again. He's the Imperial Kirk who murdered five thousand people on Vega IX. The Kirk that Shatner envisioned being resurrected by Borg technology after his battle with Soran. The fem!Kirk thousands of stories have explored. He is every Kirk who was ever dreamed of and every Kirk that is still lurking, undescribed, in the back of someone's mind. He is all of these versions of himself in turn, and he is all of them at once.

He is Kirk. All you have to do now is tell his story.

If only those eyes of his would look away for one damn second.


End file.
